


Not Okay (translation)

by StuckyShipper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Returns, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyShipper/pseuds/StuckyShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky phát chán khi phải nghe đi nghe lại rằng cậu sẽ ổn, sẽ tốt hơn. Nhưng khi Steve nhận ra thì mọi chuyện có vẻ lại tồi hơn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Okay (translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwunkBucky (DeathlyHallows)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathlyHallows/gifts).
  * A translation of [Not Okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942505) by [TwunkBucky (DeathlyHallows)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathlyHallows/pseuds/TwunkBucky). 



Đã gần nửa năm kể từ khi Bucky chuyển vào sống trong căn hộ của Steve. Cậu hiếm khi lên tiếng, có lẽ trung bình 1 đến 2 câu mỗi ngày. Nhưng cũng có những hôm, cậu ngồi trò chuyện cả lúc lâu. Nhưng những ngày mà cậu hoàn toàn im lặng thì nhiều hơn cả. Có những ngày cậu ngồi trong góc và khóc hàng giờ đồng hồ, trong khi Steve vuốt ve lưng cậu, an ủi cậu rằng mọi chuyện sẽ tốt hơn.

Bucky ghét chuyện đó.

Cậu ghét khi được an ủi kiểu mọi chuyện sẽ tốt hơn. Cậu ghét khi được nghe rằng cậu vẫn ổn. Cậu không ổn tí nào và cũng không hề thấy được an toàn. Cậu biết cậu đã hỏng hóc quá mức rồi, không thể chữa được đâu. Cậu muốn quát vào mặt Steve, hét lên thật to rằng “sao anh không chấp nhận rằng tôi không bao giờ trở nên ổn hơn”, cậu muốn đấm thật mạnh vào đầu giường cho đến khi các khớp tay rướm máu. Nhưng cậu chưa từng làm thế bao giờ. Cậu cũng đang che giấu nỗi sợ của chính cậu. Cậu không dám nói lên nỗi lo của cậu, nỗi lo một khi Steve nhận ra rằng cậu sẽ không trở nên tốt hơn, cậu sẽ bị đuổi đi vì Steve không còn yêu cậu nữa.

Ban đầu, mọi thứ rất chậm rãi đến mức Bucky không nhận ra, nhưng cuối cùng thì, cậu cũng nhận ra rằng: Steve nói những câu an ủi đó ít dần, ít dần đi. Cậu cho là Steve đã nhận ra rằng anh đã quá mơ mộng. Vậy nên, cậu càng sợ hãi hơn. Cậu ghét sự im lặng này còn hơn cả những câu nói đó.

Vậy nên, Bucky bắt đầu hành động. Làm những việc nho nhỏ thôi như vô tình va phải Wilson khi anh ta đến đi chạy cùng Steve, cười chế nhạo khi Steve nhắc đến The Avengers. Chỉ là vài bài kiểm tra nho nhỏ xem Steve có quan tâm đến cậu không.

Steve thường thất bại trong mấy bài kiểm tra đó.

Và cậu mở rộng bài kiểm tra. Để bát đĩa khắp nhà, nằm ngủ trên ghế sô pha trong phòng khách, biến mất vài giờ đồng hồ… Khi cậu trở về sau khi ra ngoài không báo trước, Steve chỉ hơi ngước nhìn lên và chỉ nói đều đều “Cậu đây rồi” và anh lại chúi mũi vô cuốn tạp chí. Bucky cố hết sức để tỏ ra không bận tâm nhưng cậu không thể ngăn mình đập thật mạnh cánh cửa phòng tắm. Sao chừng 2 giờ (cảm giác có vẻ lâu hơn nhưng cậu khá chắc), Steve gõ cửa phòng tắm. Bucky chỉ gầm gừ, cậu muốn che giấu việc cậu đang nôn khan suốt từ nãy giờ trong nhà tắm.

“Cậu vẫn ổn chứ?”, giọng Steve dịu dàng và thương hại. Bucky ngắt nhẹ phần cổ họng của cậu để ngăn cơn buồn nôn. Cậu chắc chắn đó là một trò lừa đảo, Steve chỉ muốn dụ cậu ra ngoài thôi.

“Tôi ổn…”, cậu kịp nói trước khi ngậm miệng lại thật chặt.

“…Được rồi. Nếu cần gì thì cứ gọi tớ nhé!”,Steve đợi một lúc rồi im lặng bước đi.

Mọi chuyện cứ tệ dần từ sau đó, rồi cuối cùng đã rơi xuống đáy. Bucky nghĩ đi nghĩ lại xem có cách nào làm dịu mọi thứ không, mà nếu có thì cậu cũng không rơi vào tình huống này rồi. Vì hai ngày trước, Bucky bật dậy và lao ra khỏi nhà, cậu cứ đi lang thang vô định mãi đến khi nhận ra cậu bị lạc. Vốn dĩ cũng đã lạc lối rồi, cậu nghĩ cay đắng. Ký ức cậu trong mấy ngày vừa qua đầy những lỗ trống, và điều đó khiến cậu sợ chết khiếp. Cậu không lạ gì với việc lãng quên môt vài thứ nhưng lần này thì khác. Cậu không nhớ gì về buổi sáng nay hay tối hôm qua. Nhưng mà, dựa trên cảm giác của cậu thì có lẽ cậu đã không ăn uống gì kể từ lúc bỏ đi.

Không biết phải làm gì nữa, Bucky cứ lang thang mãi. Sao một lúc, cậu nhận ra mình đang đứng trước một nhà thờ Do Thái. Bucky nhìn cái biển tên “Ohev Sholom - The National Synagogue" và nhận ra chính xác nó là gì. Nhìn thấy họ đang làm lễ Minyan, Bucky cho rằng những người đó thuộc dòng Shul. Có phải nơi này luôn mở cửa không? Bucky không biết nữa. Cậu lớn lên trong một thời kỳ nghiêm khắc nhưng mà dù vậy, cậu hiếm khi nào tham gia mấy buổi lễ như vậy. Cậu thấy thật buồn cười khi có thể nhớ được thời thơ ấu khi mà cậu không thể nhớ được những việc vừa xảy ra tuần rồi. Liệu mọi thứ có tốt hơn nếu cậu được nhận một bữa ăn Shabbat. Cuối cùng thì, cậu từ bỏ việc quyết định (ra quyết định thật khó khăn, lỡ như cậu quyết định sai thì sao?) và ngồi xuống vỉa hè trước nhà thờ. Cậu tự hỏi cậu có nên cầu nguyện không nhưng rồi cậu không thể nhớ ra cách làm việc đó, nên cậu cúi đầu và ngồi đu đưa như thể nhớ ra từ những thứ mà những người cầu nguyện kia đang làm.

Bucky không chắc là cậu đang cầu nguyện hay bị phân tâm nhưng cậu bị bất ngờ bởi một giọng nói “Barnes?” Cậu nhìn lên, bối rối khi nhìn thấy Sam Wilson đang nhìn cậu.

“Đùa à? Là anh thật sao? anh đang làm gì trong công viên Shepherd này vậy? Steve và tôi tìm anh từ hôm qua đến giờ!”

Bucky không trả lời, nhưng cậu đang cố bỏ qua cảm giác khó chịu khi nghĩ rằng tay chiến binh này đang phục vụ Steve, và thay vào đó, cậu tập trung vào những gì được nghe. Steve đang tìm cậu ư? Tại sao? Có phải Steve cho rằng cậu sẽ lại mất trí và tấn công người ta nếu không được giám sát không?

Đầu óc cậu đang mụ mẫm. Thế thì không tốt chút nào. Cậu không nên bỏ đi và gây nguy hiểm cho người khác. Cậu là kiểu ác quỷ gì thế này?

“Steve…” Bucky thì thầm, không thể nói dứt câu hỏi được nhưng Wilson có vẻ hiểu được ý cậu.

“Anh ấy đang đi tìm am”, anh ta nói, “Tôi sẽ gọi cho anh ta. Chúng ta sẽ gặp nhau ở chỗ của tôi, ngay đầu đường thôi”.

Bucky gật đầu và đứng dậy, đôi chân bủn rủn. Phải mất một lúc cậu mới tự nâng mình đứng lên được. “Tôi xin lỗi”, cậu thì thầm.

Wilson cho rằng cậu đang nói đến cách cư xử không tốt của cậu hồi trước. “Đừng lo về việc đó, anh bạn. Mọi chuyện rất tuyệt mà, phải không?”Anh ta đưa tay ra đỡ Bucky nhưng có vẻ không phiền gì khi bị từ chối. Bucky nhận ra có lẽ anh ta đang mong đợi chuyện đó. Có lẽ anh ta chỉ giả vờ thôi.

Cả hai người nhà trong im lặng đi bước qua vài tòa để đến chỗ của Wilson. Wilson mở cửa và đưa Bucky vào trong. Cậu hoàn toàn nhận ra rằng cánh cửa không hề khóa, nhưng cậu không kịp hỏi vì Steve đang đứng ở đó và có vẻ rất giận dữ.

“Cậu đã ở chỗ quái nào vậy? Gần 3 ngày rồi còn gì, Buck. Ôi, Chúa tôi!”

Bucky mở miệng ra định trả lời, nhưng rồi, không hiểu sao cậu không thể và chỉ biết lẩm bẩm “Tôi là người Do Thái”. Wilson cười khịt mũi khi nhận ra Bucky đang cố đùa còn Steve như thể sắp đánh cậu vậy.

“Có phải cậu cho đây là một trò đùa không ? Một trò chơi vớ vẩn nào đó?”. Trong khi Steve nói, Bucky nhận ra trong mắt anh không phải là sự giận dữ mà là đau đớn, sợ hãi và tuyệt vọng.

Bucky không biết phải nói gì nữa, đây là một trò chơi buồn bà nhưng cậu bị buộc phải chơi. Thay vào đó, cậu lắc đầu “Tôi xin lỗi. Tôi không nghĩ anh sẽ lo lắng”.

Trông Steve như thể bị ai tất vô mặt. “Bucky… Dĩ nhiên là tớ lo lắng rồi. Cậu lao ra khỏi nhà mà không quay lại, vậy mà cậu nghĩ tớ không lo ư?” Nét mặt của Steve quay vòng từ sửng sốt sang giận dữ rồi buồn bã, lặp đi lặp lại. Rồi nó chuyển sang bối rối cực độ mà Bucky không hiểu được. “Ý tớ là, tớ tỏ ra không bận tâm khi cậu biến mất trước đây vì tớ nghĩ cậu cần ở một mình, cho nên tớ….”

Steve ngừng nói vì Bucky đang cười, cười điên dại vì nếu không cậu sẽ òa khóc mất nhưng cậu không muốn làm vậy. Cậu cười điên dại nhưng rồi nhận ra cậu đang khóc. Nét mặt Steve bối rối và đầy đau đớn. Những cảm xúc dễ nhận ra và cậu trân trọng điều đó.

Cậu cố giải thích, “Tôi… Anh đã trở nên xa cách quá. Không còn nói về việc tôi sẽ tốt hơn. Tôi đoán là anh đã bỏ rơi tôi rồi”. Bây giờ thì cậu khóc thật rồi, nhưng không phải kiểu nức nở mà cậu sợ mà chỉ im lặng, nghẹn ngào. “Vậy nên tôi, ừm, tôi cố gây sự chú ý với anh nhưng không thành công”. Bucky nhận ra cậu có vẻ ngớ ngẩn nhưng cậu không dừng lại. “Vậy nên tôi, ừm, tôi cố gắng hơn. Ra ngoài lâu hơn. Nhưng anh không nói gì cả. Vậy nên tôi… tôi nghĩ… tôi nghĩ anh không quan tâm nữa…”Từ cuối cùng như rút hết không khí từ cậu, mọi thứ đang xoay vòng, cậu cảm giác cậu sắp ngã và lần này, Steve sẽ không đỡ cậu….

Nhưng Steve đỡ cậu. Anh vòng tay quanh cơ thể Bucky, biết rằng cậu có thể sẽ phản khán nhưng anh đánh liều. Bucky lảo đảo và cả 2 cùng khuỵu xuống sàn. “Tớ xin lỗi”, Steve nói nhưng Bucky không biết anh đã làm gì sai. “Tớ rất rất xin lỗi. Tớ không nhận ra. Tớ nghĩ cậu muốn đương đầu với mọi thứ. Tớ cho rằng cậu cần không gian riêng. Đáng lẽ tớ phải nhận ra sớm hơn”. Và mắt Steve ướt đẫm, anh đang khóc, khóc với Bucky. Tại sao chuyện này lại thành ra như vậy?

“Tôi không đáng được xin lỗi”, Bucky buộc miệng, dù anh nghĩ sẽ khiến Steve giận hơn. Nhưng Steve không vậy, anh ôm cậu chặt hơn, chặt đến mức hơi đau. Nhưng không hiểu sao, điều đó khiến Bucky thở dễ dàng hơn.

“Không phải đâu, Buck, cậu biết mà. Cậu là cả thế giới với tớ. Luôn luôn như vậy, mãi mãi như vậy”, giọng Steve chắc chắn, “Tớ hứa mà, tớ xin thề trước tấm khiên của tớ, trước mọi thứ mà tớ thích”.

Bucky không trả lời vì cậu không biết phải nói gì cả nhưng không sao, Steve nói tiếp.

“Tớ không nói cậu sẽ tốt hơn vì tớ nhận ra tớ đang sai lầm. Nhưng thật sự thì, tớ hoàn toàn nghĩ vậy đó”. Steve vuốt ve lưng Bucky và nói tiếp “Cậu sẽ không bao giờ như trước, tớ biết mà. Nhưng vậy cũng không sao cả, cậu hiểu chứ? Tớ cũng không còn như trước kia nữa. Tớ thay đổi rất nhiều kể từ khi đánh mất cậu. Nhưng có một thứ không thay đổi, cậu biết không?” Steve mỉm cười. “Sự tin tưởng và quan tâm tớ dành cho cậu, mãi mãi không thay đổi”.

Bucky không thể che dấu nụ cười của cậu. Cậu nghĩ có thể, chỉ có thể, cậu đoán được điều Steve muốn nói tiếp. Và có thể, có thể cậu sẽ tin vào điều đó.

Steve cười toe toét “Cứ từ chối nếu cậu thích Bucky, nhưng tớ sẽ luôn bên cậu đến phút cuối. Dù mọi thứ có gian nan thế nào chăng nữa.”


End file.
